


Anywhere in a Flash

by ImaKaraTabiHe



Series: Speedster Family [10]
Category: Justice League - All Media Types, Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Daydreaming, World Travel, foreign culture, speedsters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 21:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6676066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImaKaraTabiHe/pseuds/ImaKaraTabiHe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uncle Barry says he can't leave the States alone until he's older, but that doesn't stop him from daydreaming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anywhere in a Flash

As you all know by now, life as a Speedster can be difficult. Wally, however, keeps himself light hearted and joyful day by day. Sometimes the thing that brightens his day is a run with his Uncle. Sometimes it's pulling pranks on the team. But there are times that Wally just likes to feel at peace. He likes to feel the wind in his hair, giving it that wind blown look he can never get rid of.

It is that very desire that has Wally ripping off his civilian clothes and changing into his Kid Flash uniform in a breeze. Wally takes a second to make sure that his clothes are stuffed inside his backpack and that that is carefully hidden away in a secret stash that all heroes tend to have somewhere in the city. This one, however, is his own secret one. Uncle Barry would never imagine that Wally would have a stash outside of a small grocery store that prided itself on selling the city's best brussel sprouts. The very thought of those horrid vegetables makes Wally shudder. If there's one thing that he knew, it's that those vegetables were plain evil. He knew his Uncle Barry agreed no matter how many times Aunt Iris made Uncle Barry tell him otherwise. He could always see the absolute disgust for those evil things in his eyes. That was the reason Wally knew his Uncle wasn't going to check here for his secret stash.

Wally chuckled and let his gaze fall around him, making sure that he was still in the clear. The last thing he wanted was another instance of "OMG it's KID FLASH!!! RUSH HIM FOR HIS AUTOGRAPH!!" Uh-uh. The last time that had happened, Wally nearly got stampeeded to death. Seriously, he was younger than most of those chicks, they should not have been chasing after him. A terrified shudder ran through his body at the memory. Making sure he was in the clear though, he raced through the streets, whooping at the freedom that running gave him. Still, he couldn't go all out yet. There were still people around and he could accidentally hurt them if he wasn't restrained.

He always hated that. Holding back when he wanted to let loose. Slowing down when he just wanted to speed ahead. That was always so stressful. That's what this run was about. He needed to clear his head and relieve all the tension that had accumulated over the school week. Never was there anything so hard as pretending to be normal, pretending he wasn't the fastest boy in school who could easily lap his classmates, pretending he wasn't himself. He had to let everyone think he was the weird genius who would twitch oddly when he had sit still for so long. There were many days where he would get teased, bullied because he had to pretend to be boring Wally West, instead of Wally West AKA Kid Flash.

Breaking free of the city limits, he released the restraints on his power and burst into an even faster speed. Oh yes. This was what he had been craving after a long tiring, painful week at school. This was his freedom. He vaguely noted the trees as he ran, finally coming to the Midwest Plains and then leaving them behind in his dust. His body practically vibrated with happiness as he continued through the desert and made his way towards the coast. This was the best of life. His life. As a Speedster.

He sighed as he slowed down, approaching the ocean. He couldn't afford to go international, at least not without permission. He groaned in annoyance. He really just wanted to lap the world a few times, see the sights, meet and eat --- meet and greet... Okay, so he was hungry. Sue him. After a freeing run, there was just the downside of being hungry. A dull ache in his stomach made him acutely aware of that fact. He must've forgotten to snack before leaving school. He looked around at the sand and the waves crashing onto the beach. If there had been a wall there, he would have hit his head on it in frustration. There was no way Uncle Barry wouldn't give him a lecture once he found out that Wally had forgone going home and just skipped town.

Skipped town... While it would usually be a big deal to any ordinary folk, Speedsters just weren't ordinary. Their backyards were practically the entire Earth. It might take a few minutes, but they could go from New York to China in a flash. The next state was just around the corner and the other side of the country was just a short job. Speedsters were a nation wide species. Flashing from one end to the end if they ever wanted a taste of the local delicacies.

Wally wasn't “old enough” yet to go global. That's what his Uncle Barry kept telling him at least. It made him scoff. As if he could be old enough to fight crime and criminal organizations, even super villains, and yet he couldn't take a lap around the world. It was just a longer run. It's not like he was facing Cadmus or anything (which he'd already done with his Team and won, thank you very much).

Wally really wanted to go out and see the world. He wanted to experience it as Flash did. He wanted to feel the oriental earth beneath his feet. Wanted to run the Great Wall of China. He wanted to eat Japanese desserts beneath the cherry blossoms in Spring. It wasn't fair that he could take a day trip to those countries, do those things, and make it back before anyone thought he was supposed to be back from seeing a movie at the theaters.

Sitting down in the sand, he eyed the Pacific Ocean. Just beyond it were places he'd never been. People he'd never met. Adventures behind his wildest dreams! Okay, so he's had adventures and wild dreams – heck, his life was wild, but this was different. There were so many things out there that were waiting to be experienced. He wanted to expand.

Wally sighed and kicked some sand as the sun crept lower in the sky, getting ready to make way for night. It would be dark right about now in Central and his uncle was no doubt going to be looking for him if he didn't come by or call in, but he needed to eat and honestly, he wasn't ready to leave.

On a whim he picked up his phone and dialed his uncle. _“Wally? Where are you? It's getting dark.”_ “I know Uncle Barry, but Roy stopped by and I thought, if it was okay with you, could I stay with Roy in Star,” he asked, praying his voice didn't hitch with the lie. _“Well.. I guess. Just be careful, okay?”_ Wally nodded, “Always am, Uncle B!”

That had been easy enough. Wally quickly dialed Roy.  _“What?”_ Wally laughed at the annoyed voice over the phone. “It's Wally, Roy-boy,” he said.  _“Wally?_ ” He could practically hear the frown in Roy's voice.  _“What's wrong?”_ Eyebrow raised, he wondered how Roy knew things sometimes. He was like Dick, except not a bat. “I told Uncle B I was staying with you tonight.”

“ _Why?”_  
Wally shrugged, “I needed to get away for a while.” _“Where are you?”_

He smiled, “Cali.” There was a silence on the other end that made Wally check to see if the phone was still alive and yeah, the call was still connected too.  _“Okayyy..”_ Roy drew out the word.  _“If you need me, just tell me and I'll be there, okay Kid?”_ Wally's stomach rumbled, reminding him he was hungry. “Roger that Speedy,” he said with a smile and ended the call before Roy could say something about how much he hated that name.

If there was something he never left home without, it was the black card he used to pay for his meal at a big buffet. Unlimited. Courtesy of Batman himself and promised to take care of his hunger situation to ensure he didn't starve to death.

'Gotta remember to thank him,' Wally noted to himself as he finished off his fifth plate of food. Seafood, chicken, beef, lamb, pork, veggies, fruit… His stomach was so happy with him he could almost hear it humming with joy.

He smiled as he made his way back to the beach after his dinner and plopped down on the sand, watching the sun fade in the distance. Not even his break for a meal had dampened the energetic thrum in his body coupled with the desire to  _run_ . He imagined running so fast, so far, seeing everything and anything he could.

Others might think he wouldn't be able to focus on anything except the foreign delicacies, but no. Food was good, delicious and he couldn't go a day without it, but Wally honestly loved the mystery of foreign cultures. He wanted to see incredible sights, go to wondrous places, and make new friends in exotic places.

Wally sighed, laying back in the sand as he closed his eyes and listened to the lapping of the waves at the shore and the seagulls cry. He imagined himself on an island somewhere in Asia, lying on that island's beach, completely cut off from the outside world and fully immersed in the local culture.

Sounds of car horns and blaring city noise made him grumble as he opened his eyes. 'Thank you, Cali,' he thought sarcastically. He groaned and pulled himself up, finding it was dark already. It made him frown for a moment. 'Must've been too.. distracted to notice.'

Wally shook himself and sped through the city before he found a rarely used safe house available to heroes should they ever need it. It was oddly furnished, like way too many people had been trying to make it fashionable, but each fell short of the other's wishes and things clashed as proof. He didn't mind though.

Curling up on the couch with a thick black and white zig zagged blanket with a tag that said “Made in Cambodia”. It was soft, yet textured in a way that felt just right.

Tomorrow he'd have to go back to Central and pretend like he can't run to Asia in less than an hour, pretend he can't zip around the world, pretend those wonderful places don't exist. Wally closed his eyes, slipping asleep. Tomorrow he'd go back to pretending that he can be anywhere in a flash.

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this months ago, well started it. I finished it recently and thought it would make a good addition to this series. I might add another chapter or a sequel work to this series. Anyways, hope you enjoyed!


End file.
